


Levelling The Playing Field

by smittenbritain



Series: NSFW Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: This was weeks of tension, nearly spilling over into months of desire. Jeremy looked unfairly good in a buttoned shirt and jeans, and Gavin could finally get it off of him now that they were home.





	Levelling The Playing Field

**Author's Note:**

> “'No need to be so shy, it’s just you and me.' with jerevin owo"
> 
> Prompt provided by [gcldenfool](http://gcldenfool.tumblr.com/)!

Gavin carefully pressed Jeremy up against his bedroom door, sealing his lips against his partner’s; Jeremy melted into his touch and tilted his chin up to make it easier, and he even chased Gavin’s lips when he tried to draw away for a second. He chuckled quietly and closed his eyes as he ducked his head to peck the corners of Jeremy’s lips, relishing in the way Jeremy’s grip tightened on his hips. 

“I wasn’t done,” Jeremy murmured, turning his head to steal another kiss.

“I know,” Gavin snickered. He tangled his fingers in Jeremy’s belt loops and gently tugged, pulling him back towards the bed. “Neither am I.”

This was weeks of tension, nearly spilling over into months of desire. In the end, it had been Gavin who had made a move; Jeremy had seemed too hesitant to, judging by his relieved but flustered response when Gavin had finally asked him out to dinner. It hadn’t been anything too fancy - they’d only dressed up a little for their meal - but they could’ve gone anywhere and Gavin would have been over the moon. Jeremy looked unfairly good in a buttoned shirt and jeans, and he could finally get it off of him now that they were home.

Gavin turned them to urge Jeremy to sit on the edge of the bed. He’d barely settled before he was scooting further up; Gavin kicked off his shoes and eagerly followed, hovering over Jeremy for another kiss. Greedy hands roamed up his sides to tug him down, and Gavin’s breath hitched at the way they fit together so completely.

He wanted more than kissing, though. Reluctantly, Gavin tore himself away from the kiss - the needy whine Jeremy let out made him shudder - and he sat up, his palms resting on Jeremy’s chest. In a move that probably wasn’t as seductive as he hoped, Gavin trailed them up to the buttons on his shirt, and he glanced up to shoot Jeremy a sly little grin as he popped the first one through its hole. His fingers continued down their path, gradually opening up Jeremy’s shirt so he could slip his hands inside and touch warm, bare skin.

Jeremy’s sides jumped under his touch. Gavin snickered. “Ticklish?” he teased, though he firmed up his touch anyway.

“Something like that,” Jeremy murmured, staring up at the ceiling and puffing out a little breath.

Jeremy sat up to take his shirt off, but he wouldn’t meet Gavin’s eyes. He kept it focused away as he tossed his shirt to the side, carefully twisting under Gavin so he didn’t dislodge him from his perch. Any joking cockiness Gavin remembered from their dinner was gone, though; Jeremy’s shoulders had curled inwards, and he stayed propped up on his hands rather than let himself rest on his back again. 

He was  _ uncomfortable, _ Gavin realised with a jolt. 

He immediately slipped off of Jeremy’s lap. Jeremy looked up, eyes wide and quietly panicked, but his mouth stayed firmly shut. Gavin felt  _ awful _ just at the sight of that worry, but he ignored his own feelings here. Jeremy mattered more right now.

Instead of withdrawing touch entirely, Gavin laid a hand on one of Jeremy’s, his fingers resting in the gaps between his partner’s. “Are you alright, love?” he murmured, ducking his head to catch Jeremy’s eye. “We don’t- if you don’t want to do anything, we don’t have to.”

“No, no, I want to,” Jeremy hastened to say. “Seriously, I do, I just…”

He trailed off, his voice failing him. Gavin waited patiently for a few moments, but when it became clear that Jeremy wasn’t going to find the words, he gave him a gentle nudge and squeezed his fingers. “You just what, J? No need to be shy, it’s just you and me.”

“That’s just it,” Jeremy admitted, sighing the words out and ducking his head into Gavin’s shoulder. “I’m fuckin’-  _ shy _ about getting naked and it’s dumb. I know you wouldn’t be an ass, but…”

Gavin simply blinked at the wall behind Jeremy for a moment as he let it sink in: Jeremy was shy, quite literally. He had no idea what had made the lad so self-conscious - he had a great body, Gavin knew he’d been sneakily ogling Jeremy from day one - but he aimed to change that if he could. For the moment, though, he hugged Jeremy close, rubbing the spot between his shoulder blades to gradually ease away the nervous tension lining his body. A breather seemed appropriate here, if only to give Jeremy a second to recover himself.

Gavin only pulled away again when Jeremy was relaxed and leaning into his side, and even then he didn’t go far. He planted a quick kiss on Jeremy’s cheek, one on the corner of his mouth, and then an even sweeter one on his lips - Jeremy let out a long, slow breath at the gentle press, and Gavin felt his hand settle on his hip. 

“We still don’t have to do anything,” Gavin murmured, his words quiet in the slight space between them. “If you do, though, let’s level out the playing field, yeah?”

“I do want to,” Jeremy assured him. This time, he didn’t sound so rushed; he just stated the words, and he even nodded a little, enough that his forehead brushed against Gavin’s. He raised his head and met Gavin’s eyes, though this time his brows were drawn together with confusion. “And what do you mean, ‘level the playing field’?”

In lieu of an answer, Gavin pulled his own shirt over his head and threw it down to join Jeremy’s. Jeremy’s little intake of breath made Gavin flush, but he soldiered on because he was by no means done just yet - next went his socks and jeans, and his underwear soon followed too. He felt exposed and vulnerable when his partner still had clothes on, but that was, admittedly, the point; Gavin was comfortable with it, even if Jeremy’s open staring made him more than a little flustered, and he hoped that some of that comfort would rub off on Jeremy. There were a few other half-formed plans floating around in Gavin’s head, though those depended on how Jeremy wanted things to go, really.

“Oh,” Jeremy breathed, his own cheeks colouring now. “I- alright, yeah, that- that levels it out.”

Gavin laughed quietly, easing into Jeremy’s side to kiss his jaw. “Does a bit,” he agreed, trailing a hand lightly across Jeremy’s middle. This time, Jeremy didn’t flinch. “What do you wanna do?” Gavin asked, sliding his hand higher, up to rest on Jeremy’s shoulder. 

The strength of Jeremy’s kiss caught him by surprise and left him breathless. Gavin found himself melting against Jeremy’s chest and leaning into the hand on his jaw, a soft noise spilling out of him at the taste of raw desire on Jeremy’s lips; it was thrilling, and it sent bolts of heat through his veins to feel the way Jeremy swayed towards him. When they parted again, Gavin’s brain had gone fuzzy, and any memory what he’d asked was long gone. He heard the low rumble of Jeremy’s voice, though, and it drew in his focus like a moth to a flame.

“I just want you,” Jeremy admitted, his cheeks flushed and his lips red. “Just- any way. Doesn’t matter how.”

Gavin’s hand smoothed up his chest again, pressing fondly at his skin. “I’ve got a few ideas,” he murmured, shooting him a grin. “Let me take care of you?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy breathed, and he settled on his back again at last when Gavin urged him too; Gavin took the opportunity to trail his fingers down to Jeremy’s belt - though this time he waited for a nod before he start unbuckling. He did the same for his underwear, pausing to palm Jeremy through it - he was hot and hard against Gavin’s palm, and he rolled up into his touch with a low groan - and as much as Gavin wanted to linger and worship every inch of Jeremy’s body, he knew there would be time for that later, maybe when Jeremy was less self conscious. 

Right now, he just wanted to make Jeremy feel good, and he had just the thing in mind. 

Gavin slipped into his lap again, leaning down to kiss Jeremy as he pressed close for a clumsy grind. He groaned when Jeremy’s hands jumped to his hips, holding on tight at first to rock him  _ just so, _ and then they wandered across Gavin’s waist, his back, his ass as he found a rhythm. It wouldn’t get them both to the finish line, but even this small amount of friction felt incredible after lingering like they had. It was gratifying enough just to swallow down Jeremy’s moans and pants, to hear the way he gasped Gavin’s name against his mouth.

He was reluctant to tear himself away from kissing Jeremy, but Gavin found the strength to raise his head, even as Jeremy kept their hips rolling. “Come back,” he grumbled below Gavin, deliberately tugging him closer for a harder grind.

Gavin’s eyes fluttered shut for a second, and he merely ended up grasping at the bedside table. “I’m coming back,” he huffed, fumbling to open the drawer and grab the lube. “I’m just trying to-  _ Jeremy, _ you distracting little  _ bastard-” _

Jeremy laughed as he pulled Gavin down again, muffling his giggles by kissing at Gavin’s throat. “You’re just tryin’ to what, Gav?”

He slumped down against Jeremy’s chest again, helplessly rocking against him and humming at the press of his lips. “I was getting this,” he breathed, propping himself up on one hand and popping open the tube with the other. Gavin squeezed some out into his hand and immediately dropped the tube after that, losing it in the sheets; he didn’t much care about keeping track of it right now, not when Jeremy looked so flushed and gorgeous under him.

Gavin planted one last teasing kiss on his lips, and then scooted back enough that he could take them both in hand. He felt more than heard Jeremy’s breath shudder in his chest, and any finesse he had was quickly lost when Jeremy tugged him in to mouth at his jaw anyway. His hand was clumsy on them, stuttering when they each bucked into the touch, but it couldn’t have been more perfect. Gavin shivered with pleasure, little whimpers tripping off of his tongue the closer he came, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

He wanted to get Jeremy there first, though, if he could. Gavin focused more on stroking and squeezing, and he tilted his head to kiss Jeremy back, firm and desperate - the only warning he got was a higher pitched moan, and then he felt the heat of Jeremy spurting over his fingers. His own orgasm hit him seconds later, his shoulders hunching as he curled over Jeremy with a groan, his nerves trembling as it washed over him. Gavin kept touching them both, wringing out every ounce of pleasure he could until it was all too much and he had to take his hand away. He was so breathless that he didn’t even wrinkle his nose at his sticky hand.

Gavin slipped off to Jeremy’s side, flopping down onto the mattress beside him; something warm settled in his chest when he felt his arm curl around his shoulders. They needed to clean up - there was no way Gavin was settling down to sleep when they were both messy - but a moment to bask in the afterglow wouldn’t hurt, he thought.

Jeremy seemed to be of the same mind. He stretched lazily on the bed, huffing out a little noise of discomfort as he shifted. “This is nice, but I kinda wanna shower before we sleep, Gav.”

“Bathroom’s that door,” Gavin said, pointing lazily. He nuzzled into Jeremy’s neck, eyes closing as he hummed. Jeremy was so  _ warm; _ Gavin had already made himself at home next to him, and now he was reluctant to get up despite the mess. He knew he’d fall asleep if he lingered for much longer, so he forced his head up with a sigh. “Mind if I join you?”

He found Jeremy already smiling at him when he opened his eyes. It was a pleasant surprise to see him watching, to notice the fondness in his expression. Jeremy leaned in for a soft, sweet peck, and he kept Gavin close with an arm around his waist as he started to get up. “You know, I was gonna ask you anyway. It’s your shower, of course you can come in.”

It was a far cry from the start of their evening, where Jeremy had been almost too shy to take his clothes off, and now there wasn’t the same distraction. Jeremy stayed relaxed, though, to Gavin’s delight, and when they sunk back into bed together after cleaning up, Gavin accidentally kicked the abandoned bottle of lube and had to get up again to retrieve it, but Jeremy’s laughter was worth the cold air on his bare skin. He settled into Jeremy’s side again, shoving his cold toes against his shins, and delighted in the wide, open smile on Jeremy’s face.


End file.
